1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the invention relates to a method and device for displaying a message on a screen of a television. A further embodiment of the invention relates to a television equipment device for displaying a message on a screen of a television.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today on-screen display (OSD) methods are widely used. For example, an operating menu for controlling functions of a television or television equipment device such as e.g. set top box or a recording device, may be displayed on the screen of the television. Further, program information related to the currently viewed television program may be displayed on screen of the television. Thus, today various messages are displayed on the television screen as a source of information for the user.
It is important that such messages have a high degree of readability.